


Kinktober 2019

by TurtleTot



Series: Affections of an Dumbass WoL [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Impact Play, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Masturbation in Bathroom, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTot/pseuds/TurtleTot
Summary: Just the filling out for kinktober prompts for 2019 with my main Warrior of Light Sorcha and a few others





	1. Spank

Sorcha wasn’t one to give control over to others very often, especially when the prospect of getting hit was involved. But it was something she couldn’t get out of her head. So she asked Thancred, and he, after some small amount of convincing agreed. Meaning she teased him for the entirety of the day until he agreed.

She sat on the bed, in nothing save the new set of silk small clothes she got from her recent name day as a joke gift from Tataru. In full honesty she hoped Thancred would hurry himself from whatever he was doing. She was getting antsy and ready to just change and go to sleep for the night. She flipped over and stretched like a coeurl. Her ass in the air facing the door. The door creaked open and she scrambled falling off the bed. She recognized the short laugh and peeked over the edge to see Thancred wearing a wry smile and locking the door.

“Now, This is a treat,” His eyes darted across her form as she crawled back onto the bed. She made an awkward laughing sound. “Now are you ready for your punishment,” He was leaned back against the door. “After all, dear, you have been a very naughty girl”. She felt a small shiver up her spine. He made a movement indicating for her to turn around and kneel.

She was on her hands and knees, waiting for him to move. Eventually, she heard the sound of him rustling and clinking as he undressed. By how much she was unsure. She felt his hand caress her ass, rubbing it gently. She leaned into the touch, waiting for him to pull back and strike her. He began groping at the flesh, kneading it. The tension of waiting eventually left her shoulders.

She lurched forward with a cry as Thancred pulled back his hand struck down on the round of her ass. “Now I think, five more? Should teach you to behave,” He rubbed the reddening area before pulling her small clothes off, The cool air of the room sent a chill over the rosy skin. Thancred pulled his back to strike once more. Thrice more he repeated. “Stay put,” The tone of his voice left no room for argument, not that she wanted to, from slight fear at more spanking. She knew that if it became too much, all it took was a word. The rustling was setting her on edge a small bit, he was taking too long in her mind. “Good to see that you learned quickly to behave. Now for a treat dear,” He kissed her shoulder as he undid the lacey bra, pulling it off of her shoulders to pool around her hands.

She gasped at the feeling of a cold gel where he had spanked her. This felt far better and far more exciting to her than what preceded it. She had to make sure he knew that afterwards. “Now in all sincerity Sorcha, did you enjoy it?”

“Frankly, I did not. It was not unenjoyable, but it was not enjoyable” Sorcha looked back over her shoulder at him. A smug look upon his face, he did warn her she might not like it and she pushed the matter to try. And he was right, she didn’t. Ah well, such is the matter of learning your own likes in bed.

“Then we won’t do it again, simple as that,” His fingers teased at her slit. He pulled his fingers back to rubbing the cooling gel back into her backside when she pushed against him. “Now, about that reward for behaving and learning so very quickly,” A finger entered her as his thumb played with her clit bringing her to orgasm. With a moan she collapsed on the bed, catching her breath before she grabbed an edge of the blanket and wrapped up in it.

Her hand snuck out of its cocoon and pulled Thancred into the blanket with her. “You’re staying with me tonight, no ifs and or buts,” she tapped his nose with her finger. They moved awkwardly until they had become a tangled mass of limbs underneath the blanket. She held him close, and passed out.


	2. Voyuerism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ardbert swayze playing as himself in ghost

Sorcha slammed open the door to her room in the pendants, and let it slam shut behind her. She was just too damn tired and pent up to deal with well, anyone at the moment, and she knew deep down that if she went anywhere near the training grounds one of the twins would pop out of nowhere and insist she slept. She stripped out of her clothing until she was bare, leaving them in a heap on the floor by the door. She checked the lock on the window before turning on the water for the bath, no need from some creepy bird to stare in from the window sill.

She poured in a one of the scented oils she bought recently at the markets. She slipped into the bath when the water covered the entire bottom of the tub. Sorcha splashed the water upon her body relishing the cooling feeling as the water’s heat dissipated on her skin. One hand sunk beneath the rising water and teased at her slit, the other flipped her hair over the edge of the tub as to not get wet. Her eyes slid shut as she slowly worked her hands across her body, moving gently across her neck and breasts, down along her thighs. Sorcha kicked the water off with her foot.

She could barely feel the presence of another in the room, and close to her also. She ignored it, focusing more on her pleasure. Her keen rang throughout the room as she rapidly brought herself to the edge of an orgasm. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a moan that was _very much not hers_. She looked over to see Ardbert staring at her gawking like it was his first time seeing a woman naked. She was sure that if he was not a ghost he would have been flushed red.

Had she not been so close to her prize she would’ve sunk into the water from shame and embarrassment. 

“Well, uh, don’t stop on my account Sorcha,” He tried to play it off, “I'll just leave you to it then”.

“Oh no Ardbert if you’ve watched thus far you can watch me finish,” He began making sounds of protestation, “Oh no, I mean it, stay put,” She gave him a mischievous smile at seeing him flounder. Her hands working herself back up from the lost momentum by catching him peeping. She moaned slightly louder than previously, just for Ardbert.

She writhed under her own touch as she came, a loud moan tore from her throat. 

Eventually she opened her eyes to see Ardbert still staring at her slack jawed. Her chest heaved from the exertion, feeling far more relaxed than she had in awhile. “Did you enjoy it Ardbert?”

He nodded wide eyed. Watching her with rapt attention as she got out of the bath and dried off. Only slightly disappointed when she covered her form with her night dress and clambered into bed. 

It dawned on him he never asked his question. Can’t even remember what it was about.


	3. knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorcha and one of my other OCs Riah'a

She gasped under the cool steel dragging gently upon her skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. Her hands fisted into the sheets of Riah’a’s bed. The Keeper sat on her legs to keep her from squirming too much as he ran the blunt side of the knife along her ribs.

“Don’t move Scorch, Ye don’t want us to stop because ye got cut up right?” 

“N-no”

“Then don’t move love,” He hummed as the hand not holding the knife palmed at her breast through her bra. It was a ratty old thing at barely fit, her breast was more spilled out of it than being contained in it. Perfect for being well, cut up. 

The point of the knife danced across her skin, not nearly enough pressure was applied to cut the soft skin of her stomach. Riah’a brought the knife to the cup of her bra and pierced the fabric. He held the knife in his mouth as he ripped the fabric open exposing a nipple to the cold air. Taking the knife back in hand, he pressed the side of the blade to her nippled eliciting a soft gasp and more squirming. He tutted at her for wiggling.

“Now to get ye out of those rags love, where to start?” He asked, only half expecting an answer. She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke over her “Ah, Of Course, Let’s at least get ye matching”. He ripped a hole in her bra on the other cup, pulling it out of the confines of the tattered fabric. Once free, he ran the blade tip around the areola of her nipple, she moaned at the sensation. “Like that did ye, Scorch?” She nodded not trusting her voice. He took the knife away from her flesh as he leaned down to suckle her nipple, drinking in her soft keening, with a nip from his fangs he moved and gave the same attention to her other breast. When he was satisfied, Riah’a sat back up.

He took the knife and slid it under one of the flimsy straps, gently moving up and down the length of the strap before cutting it away. She raised her arm to move it, with his free hand he batted it away, her hand went back to the side of her head. He did the same thing with the other strap, Sorcha didn’t move this time. He petted her cheek with the back of his finger at her good behavior. She sighed into the touch. Sorcha laughed at the tickling feeling of his tail against her calf, he grinned at this, keeping the knife away from her as to not accidentally harm her.

When they had calmed themselves Riah’a continued his soft assault. Finally bringing the knife to cut right down the center of the bra so all needed to be done was pulling the scraps of fabric off of her. He used the tip of the knife to move the scraps off of her breasts, exposing her chest fully. They maneuvered a moment to remove what little was left from underneath her.

Riah’a moved to sit from atop of Sorcha’s thighs, pulling her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Were it not for their small clothes and wish to savour having her at his mercy he would have already rutted into her like a coeurl in heat.

“So Riah’a are you going to continue? Or just stare at me all night?” Sorcha grinned at him, hands fisted into the sheets by her head. He playfully scowled at her and ran the flat of the blade along the top of her smalls. It morphed into a grin at her gasp. The knife the danced across her thighs and lower stomach. Sorcha so terribly wished to grind against him, she also didn’t want him to accidentally harm her. “Riah’a hurry up and fuck me damn it,” She began to whine.

“Hush yeself sweets” He moved her back a small amount giving him access to her covered cunt. Carefully he took the knife and cut a hole in her small clothes to expose her lower lips to him, “Ah, if only ye could see yeself Scorch, So wet and glistening for me,” He grinned toothly as Sorcha flushed fiercely. His free hand experimentally delved into her wet folds flicking her clit once before pulling his hand away and wiping it on the front of her threadbare small clothes.

In an agonizingly slow fashion he cut the sides of her small clothes. If she moved at all the cloth would fall leaving her bare in totality. Naturally this meant she just had to buck her hips violently, Riah’a was barely able to keep the knife from scraping her with the sudden movement. "Watch it Scorch," he hissed

"Then hurry up and take me" she whined grinding her hips against his clothed cock.

"Alright, fine, fine. Let me seathe the knife," he sighed. There went his plan of drawing it out. Pushy hyuran woman.

"You can seathe your knife in me" she stopped grinding on him long enough for him to put the knife in its holster hanging off the banister if the bed.

"Now when did you get so lewd in speaking?" He spoke hiking her legs onto his shoulders. She laughed at his question.

"Secret" she wiggled laying her legs in a more comfortable position while he took off his small clothes letting his cock spring free. 

"Very funny. Now do as I say or we stop and I'll just service myself tonight," He leaned forward far enough that she could hook her hands around her knees "Hold your knees," she held her knees in place as he knelt back. Taking in the site of her wet arousal, willing and excited. He purred. "Good girl. Now tell me what ye want," hisbtone light and teasing.

"I want your cock in me and to fuck me Riah'a. Please," Sorcha all but begged.

"Well, guess I have to since ye asked so sweetly," He knelt over her, cock just barely teasing her entrance. He took her legs back over his shoulders as he planted his hands on the headboard letting hers roam free. He hissed as she scratched gently across his chest and sides around to his back.

In a movement he sank into her core. He moved slowly letting her take him. When ber has dug into his back he set off slamming into her at a furious pace uncaring of how it was making the bed slam into the wall or how fast it would tire them out. He hissed at the scratches she placed on him he knew would leave welts. 

Her moans were music to his ears, making his tail curl in pride at her coming undone beneath him. 

"Riah'a don't stop. Fu-" she was cut off by her own voice breaking off into a high pitched keening as she came. Clenching down on his cock and bringing him to his own orgasm. He let out a strangled sound as his thrusting finally slowed and stopped. For a moment they couldn't move from their positions, or rather, didn't want to.

Eventually he pulled out of her, soft and spent. He gently pulled her legs off his shoulders, messaging her hips. Once they were stretched out from their positions, Riah’a collapsed on top of her. He kissed the top of her head rolling off of her onto his side.

“Scorch, I’m telling ye, we have to do this more often,” He nuzzled his face into her hair. Holding her close feeling her healing magics engulf the both of them.

“Yes, we should, but next time I use the knife,” She spoke words slurring as she fell into sleep. Riah’a poked at her a few times with no response, until he too passed out.


	4. Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin feat, redmage cat daddy

Sorcha slammed back on the bed bouncing back up slightly from the force. X’rhun stood above her a predatory look in his eye. She bit her lip as she watched him take off the remaining pieces of his crimson duelist garb. She peeled off her own falconer’s trousers and small clothes leaving her nude, her top having been discarded sometime ago. She pressed her legs together trying to get some friction, she loved that look in his eye it always meant she was in for a treat. He knelt down at the edge of the bed, pulling her forward hooking her legs over his shoulders. He nuzzled against her thigh, gently peppering kisses on her inner thighs.

X’rhun’s gentle kisses became nips that dotted her thigh and more numerous as he got closer to her cunt. He used one hand to pull apart her outer labia, he purred taking in her aroused scent. She laughed at the vibrating of his body.

He licked with the flat of his tongue up the length of her folds. Pressing lightly down where he knew her clit was hiding. Sorcha snaked her hands into his hair. Thumbs messaging the area just in front of his ears. Once more he licked in a slow and deliberate fashion. Tongue teasing the flesh just below her clit. Her hands tightened in his hair pulling his face closer against scalp. He froze waiting for her to beg him to continue you.

"Rhun, Rhun, please fuck me on that tongue of yours," she begged, breath growing laboured at his inaction save for the the light pressing against her clit with his thumb. Twelve above she needed him. He hummed before thrusting his tongue into her. Her begging cut off with a surprised squeal at the feeling.

His tongue thrusted into her as far as it could. X’rhun groaned, savoring the taste of his lover. He pressed his tongue to the upper side of her vagina, dragging his tongue as he pulled away enough to add a finger in. Mouth and hands working in tandem X’rhun worked Sorcha to the crest of an orgasm, ears flicking as he listened carefully to her keened instructions become broken moans begging to come. A few more crooks of his finger and she was undone, legs tightening around his neck and hands tangled further into his hair. He removed his hand and lapped at her orgasm, moaning himself and not wishing to allow any of it to go to waste. Eventually he removed his mouth from her cunt out of needing to breathe.

“Rhun, that, shite, that was” She heaved trying to catch her breath, “Amazing”. She propped herself up on her elbows to see him licking his mouth, like a courel its chops. She flushed from embarrassment at the sight of his mouth glistening, her mind snapping out of its lusty haze. He grinned at her as if he were twenty years younger and full of bluster instead of experience.

“Oh, my dear, If you think” He settled back between her legs, “We are anywhere close to done”. He parted her labia again and kissed her clit sending tremble through her as she watched. “You best rethink that. You asked me to ‘fuck me on that tongue of yours’ and I have no intention of doing anything but,” His head was resting on her thigh grinning up at her, eyes sparkling as she flushed once more at his words. Some small part of her figured he wasn’t going to take that seriously, she really should have known better by this point. He kept eye contact as he licked up and down her slit watching her eyes screwed shut as she moaned and fell back onto the bed.

“Then...I best get comfortable shouldn’t I, Rhun?”

“You should my dear, there will be no further gentleness from me tonight”. She snorted, almost voicing her doubts about his supposed lack of gentleness going forward when he renewed his assault upon her.

The sounds of her keening filled the room for some few bells, as she was thoroughly well fucked upon his mouth.


	5. Bondage

She wasn’t drunk. Quite the opposite, she was very much sober, and so was the marksman sitting next to her. Thanks to Taynor restricting his ale bill. Not that any onlooker could tell by how they were laughing together. Their food was long finished, Sorcha doing most of the talking for once. With Cerigg listening along in rapt attention at the story she regaled from her homeland. Mostly seeming to be a mishap involving her, her chocobo and a certain fledgling red mage. Sorcha watched Taynor doze in his chair across the table from her.

“Cerigg, I think it’s time we all head to bed” She said with a smile playing on her lips at witnessing the boy almost fall out of his seat.

“I’ll pay the tab, you go ahead and take Taynor to one of the rooms”

“Aye, aye”. Sorcha got up from the table and picked up Taynor, carrying him on her back. She walked up towards the rooms they rented for the night in Mord Souq. She unlocked and kicked open the door to the room with two beds, gently setting him back down onto the floor, using her hand to keep him steady. “Alright Taynor, into bed you get” She helped the young boy get into one of the beds. She pulled off his boots and set them to the side of the bed. Ruffling his hair, Sorcha gave him a kiss on his forehead before grabbing his blankets and tucking him in. Taynor was too tired to complain at her dotings on him. “Get some sleep, we’ll be tracking in the morning”. She walked out the door almost directly running into Cerigg, he smiled at her.

“You know you’d make a good mo-, ah never mind” He spoke without thinking catching himself, rubbing his neck.

“Oh? I’d make a good what?” a tease, light and playful.

“A good mum” He seemed bashful. It was no secret to either of them that by this point Taynor had thought of them as his parents, or good enough replacements in any case. And that the feeling was mutual. She gave him a pat on the shoulder going back to her own room next to where she had lain down the boy. His hand came up to stop her from walking away. She sent him an inquisitive look. “I was wondering if you’d wanted to wile away a few more hours with me?” His eyes flicking between her lips, eyes and the wall. By all means it sounded innocuous, but she knew exactly what he wanted. She held his hand dragging him into her room for the night. Smile curled on her face.

When she turned back from closing the door, Cerigg was making himself at home on her bed, gloves on the stand and removing his boots. She snorted. “Cerigg,” she spoke, making her way towards the bed, “How do you want to do this tonight? Because I rather don’t have a preference, we just need to not wake the boy”.

“I want you to make me yours,” He spoke with a cheeky grin. She sighed at him, smile on her face.

“Our word to stop if it gets too bad?” She started removing her coat, tossing it on the floor. 

“Hollow,” Off went his headpiece.

“Good job” She cooed stroking his hair “Now, get us both undressed, you first”. Doing as instructed, Cerigg got up off the bed. Slowly he started removing his vest, watching as Sorcha made herself comfortable watching him. A cheeky grin on her face. Chainmail gently set down, then his undershirt. Sorcha licked her lips as he rolled his hips, removing the belt and unbuttoning his trousers. He watched her shift and rub her legs together in anticipation as she laid on her side hand propping up her head. “If you don’t hurry it up, I’m going to have to punish you Cerigg,” Tone teasing and light, He could feel his cock twitch in his small clothes. Wasting little time but barely moving faster he stepped out of his trousers kicking them off with the other discarded clothes. He pulled down and off his small clothes, cock twitching in the open air. He stood waiting for further instruction.

“What a good listener, now you may undress me” She beckoned him over. A slight blush on his tanned skin from her praise. In a small portion of assistance she sat up. He kneeled down to remove her boots. Once removed, he sat back on his heels to assist her out of her shirt and bra. Sorcha laid back, messaging and pulling at her own breasts. His hands stopped on her hips watching her. “Don’t gawk Cerigg, you haven’t finished your task”. Slowly his hands returned to their task, removing her belt and placing it up by the head board. She held her hips up as he pulled down and off both her trousers and smallclothes. Sorcha sat back up, looking down at the man staring up at her. She moved over patting the space next to her.

He climbed up into the bed and laid down as he knew she’d want him to do. For his good conduct, her hand lightly stroked his thigh. She climbed up him, taking the satin ribbon out of her hair and tied his hands together at the wrist. She tested the knot and how much room he had. “That feel good? Too tight?”

“It feels good. Not too tight” He pulled against it for show. She hummed and gently kissed him. Her mouth moved against his, not exactly gently but not with force either. He whined when she pulled away. She grinned.

“Now then, my greedy man, hold the headboard. Everytime you move them I’m going to have to stop. Alright?” Sorcha said, getting off of him and sitting down next to his hip. “Oh, and do try to keep quiet”. He nodded, heart thudding excitedly.

She took his cock into her hand with a firm grip, slow measured strokes, her other hand held his hip down to keep him from bucking. His cock hardened in her grip, needily twitching. Precum beading at the tip, her thumb rubbed it down along the shaft. He turned his head trying to stifle his moans, desperately trying to fuck against her hand. His hands making an attempt to keep their hold on the headboard.

“You’re doing so good being quiet, Cerigg, but don’t come until I tell you to,” She picked up the pace of her hand. In a moment he moved his hands, and she let go of his cock, leaving him trying to rut uselessly against the open air of the room. A whine broke out from his throat.

“Sorcha, please,” His begging met with a hum.

“Please what Cerigg? Touch you? I think not, you disobeyed. ‘Tis time for your punishment” She said in a voice too exaggerated to sound grave. Her finger lightly tapped the tip of his cock, earning a needy gasp. “Or, if you ask nicely, we can continue.''

“Sorcha, please, fuck me” His face flushed, “Please, I beg you. I need you,” His hips were still uselessly bucking into the air.

“Mmm, you begged so sweetly,” She lightly bit in a line from his hip to nipple, he moaned lightly. “So, I am going to change my punishment for you. I am going to untie you now, but no touching yourself understood?” She kissed along his jaw, nuzzling into his facial hair. He nodded, “I need you to say it Cerigg”.

“Wicked White! Yes, please. I won’t touch myself” He begged, and she untied his wrists, allowing him a moment to loosen them.

She sat against the headboard, hands running lightly over her own body. Her legs were open, exposing her wet arousal. “I want you to watch me, You cannot touch me or yourself, this is your punishment for disobeying. You can try to fuck the air though, you looked lovely like that”. He nodded and moved to the foot of the bed so he could watch her as instructed, sitting on his knees, hands resting on his lap conspicuously away from his member.

Tiny moans emitted from Sorcha as she fondled her own breasts. Teasing and pulling as she saw fit. Eyes sliding shut. Her hands ran over her ribs, hips and thighs. Using one hand she pulled apart the lips of her cunt, the other played with her clit. Her moans grew needier but no louder. One finger, and then a second slowly pumped inside of her. First slowly, then picking up the pace. She pressed a thumb against her clit moving it in circle. She quickly ran over the edge into an orgasm, a broken moan tumbled from her lips. She cracked her eyes open to see Cerigg hadn’t touched himself. His cock, seemingly even more engorged than before. His hips slightly moving, making it bob in the air. A short laugh escaped at the sight. He looked at her for mercy.

“Cerigg, you listened to me so well. Come here,” She spoke inviting him to her. He crawled up between her legs. She pressed her fingers against his lips. He licked them tasting her orgasm, a small whimper at what he had been denied. She gently kissed him again, biting his lip asking for access. He opened his mouth, letting her steal his breath away. With a start she flipped them over. Him beneath her, staring up wildeyed. “I want you in me now. Yeah? I need to hear you say you want to be in me before we go any further,” she said with a desperation she did not have before.

“I want to be inside you, I want you to make me yours,” He spoke with a twinge of desperation. She smiled at him, leaning down and giving him one last kiss. 

He moaned as she sank down on him, taking a moment to adjust to his girth. Slowly she started moving, swiftly picking up the pace. She bit her lip as she bounced on his cock. The room was filled with the sounds of quiet moans and slapping skin. His hands finally found their way to her hips. She leaned forward looking for a new angle, hand against his chest. The other rubbing against her clit once more. She came upon the crest of another orgasm. She left out a low moan as she came, still fucking herself on his cock.

“Sorcha, I’m going to, fuck, I’m going to come” Cerigg tried to speak between moans. She pulled herself off of him. His seed spilled on their stomachs. Chest heaving from exertion. She laid on top of him, hands carding through his hair.

“You did, so, so, well tonight Cerigg,” She cooed, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, of course not”

“That’s good, c’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and to bed,” She spoke, moving to get up, grabbing his arm helping him up and to the bath.

“Only if you join me”

“Aye, Aye”

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha, my debut of writing Thancred.


End file.
